The New Age
by momo370943
Summary: The virus took over. Killing most of the worlds population; or so they thought. Now the year 3005, New New York has been transformed into a metal city; everything covered in copper and steel, to block out the disease. When Shay, an infected power plant worker, plots to assassinate Leader she discovers that the affects of the virus may not mean death; but something in between.
1. Chapter 1: Radioactive

Chapter 1: Radioactive

October 11, 2037

"This virus has destroyed over half of the nation in a matter of days...and it's affects are being seen not only throughout America, but throughout the entire world. I speak to you; not as the President of the United States, but as a witness to this epidemic. Survivors must flee to the Eastern Coast as quickly as possible. Safe Haven's are being posted in New York; and starting tomorrow, New Jersey as well. I hope that you; the people of America, keep your strength and bravery...God bless you all." The president turned from the video camera and faced his colleagues. Terrified expressions plastered their faces.

"Go home to your loved ones. Brace yourselves for what is to come." He said to them with weary eyes.

As soon as he was alone he sat back down at his desk and carefully opened one of the dark wooden drawers. He grasped the silver pistol in his shaking hand and slowly lifted it to his head.

* * *

March 26, 3005

Shay lifted her head from the dusty pillow beneath her and shut her eyes tight. Overcome by dizziness she held her throbbing skull in her hands; her two steel fingers grazing her forehead.

After the Red Disease had taken three fourths of the world's population scientists and doctors frantically searched for a cure. About four years after the virus started they discovered that metal prolonged it's affects. All of New York and it's surrounding areas had been transformed; buildings and roads were completely covered in metal sheets, and all other appliances were made of metal. Society was reestablished by once powerful survivors and what remained of the human species clustered together. Nothing was left of the world that was. The New Age, as the elected Leader Judd Nim said, had begun. Patients that had been infected were treated with metals. At first doctors tried injecting it into their systems; only to find that they perished shortly after. So instead metal was plastered onto the infected areas; arms and legs were coated with steel and copper while smaller limbs were entirely replaced. Of course this did not cure anything; just delayed the inevitable. That is until Dr. James Hayland discovered a cure. A vaccine called FVR1 was soon put on the market. Society became hectic. The only problem was that Dr. Hayland was not trying to save the human race, he was trying to rob it. Only the rich could afford the cure; and so society was split. The poor ventured to the outskirts while the privileged enclosed themselves to ensure their "safety".

Shay sat up and rested her arms on her legs. She sighed heavily and made her way to the mirror that sat against the deteriorating wall. As she looked at her reflection she noticed a large dark spot on her left shoulder. A cold sweat swept through her. She knew what that spot meant...the infection was spreading. It had already taken her ring and pinky fingers on her right hand, the sight from her left eye, and now it would take her left shoulder as well.

Shay began to put on a gray tank top and a pair of jeans. She swept her long brown hair over her shoulder and pulled on her black leather bomber jacket; the only thing she had left of her mother. Shay then grabbed the rusted keys that rested on her steel nightstand and shut the door behind her.

She lived in an old apartment building that time had gotten the best of. Since she shared the building with twenty-five others her room was about the size of Leader Jonathon's bathroom.

As she descended the narrow staircase her boots clunked against the aluminum that blanketed it. When she reached the bottom she opened the large copper door to her right and found her 2029 Yamaha; now thoroughly cloaked in steel.

The small garage door creaked and moaned as it forced itself open and Shay ventured out into the city.

* * *

Hundreds of people crowded the newly polished streets as they hustled to their jobs; heavy smoke fogging the sky above them.

Most low class people found their work at the cities power plants or metal foundries. Shay was one of these. She worked at New New York's Power plant since she was nine.

She turned abruptly as she reached a small copper building with a large sign addressing SMELTER. Shay stepped off her bike and made her way inside.

"Hello Shay. What can I do you for?" An middle aged man said as he pushed up his bifocals.

"I found another spot." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The man looked up from his work and frowned.

"I don't need your pity, I need your help." She sighed.

"Of course, just let me finish up here." He said as he continued to examine his patients metal coated leg.

"Well I replaced your hinges Mr. Smith. Just be sure to oil them twice..._daily." _He said to the man as he helped him up.

"Absolutely, thank you Miles."

Shay watched as the man limped out of the door.

"Now let me see." Miles said grabbing back her attention.

Shay sat down next to him and removed her jacket.

Miles gasped.

"How long have you had this?" He asked.

"I found it this morning." Shay refused to look at him.

"Shay are you sure? This looks like it is quite progressed." He mumbled.

"Yes I am sure Miles." She replied bitterly.

Shay looked down at her feet and exhaled.

Miles shook his head and grasped her hand.

"I can fuse you again, but your infection is spreading faster than I predicted. I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done." He whispered.

Shay licked her dry lips and squeezed her eyes shut.

"How long?" She asked finally.

Miles shook his head again.

"How long?" Shay demanded a little louder.

"A few months, three at the most; and that's if I fuse you." He said softly.

Shay nodded as she excepted his words.

"Thank you Miles; I should be on my way." She said as she stood to leave.

"Shay." Miles glared at her. "Let me help you."

Shay shook her head.

"I will only be prolonging the unavoidable. And anyways I don't have the money."

Miles grabbed her shoulders.

"Shay you are only twenty; don't give up yet. Let me help you the best I can...no payment needed."

"No, I can't ask that of you!" She protested.

"You're not asking, I'm offering." Miles gripped her tighter.

"Then I can't accept." She detested further.

"Fine, then you can pay me when you get the money."

Shay was silent for a moment.

"I don't like owing people." She pressed.

Miles huffed.

"Well that's too damn bad. Now sit down."


	2. Chapter 2: Dance Till' You're Dead

Chapter 2: Dance Till' You're Dead

Trevin's heart pounded as he examined the dancing mob below him. A mix of "Clears"; uninfected, and "Rusters"; infected, clung together as their heads and hips swayed to the beat. The thumping bass of the music left his ears ringing while the smoke and flashing strobes eliminated any chance of him preventing a headache. He watched around him as the blue and green lights bounced off of the steel walls.

Trevin clenched his teeth as he saw yet another body guard standing silently less than ten feet away from him. For being Leader's son he knew he should have been used to it, but after he turned 21 it all just seemed so ridiculous. His father never let him go anywhere unprotected; especially out in town. Trevin knew that he was surrounded by two different kinds of people. _Number One_, the people (mostly Rusters) that wanted him dead for being related to Leader; the man who raised the price of FVR1 and was severely prejudice against anyone poor or infected, and _Number Two_, the people (mostly Clears) that looked at Leader and his family as if they were god's gift to the world. Both of these types were dangerous; and Trevin's father made sure that the _future Leader_ was always under constant security.

"Hey stranger." He heard a sweet voice in his ear followed by a nibbling sensation.

Trevin turned to face his attacker; biting on his earlobe was Blair. Also known as Dr. James Hayland's great granddaughter.

Trevin didn't hate Blair, he just didn't like her. She was too clingy, and everyone knew it.

"Why don't we get outta here?" Blair ran her tongue along his jawline and entwined her hands in his dark hair.

"I'm thinking not." Trevin said coldly as he brushed his way past her.

* * *

Shay pulled off her jacket and dropped it on the stool next to her. She rested her elbows on the copper bar and ran her hand over her newly fused shoulder. She bit her tongue.

Shay figured it would take about seven weeks pay to cover the cost. She hated Miles for making her do it; even though he had good reason. Ever since her parents died from the virus when she was fifteen Miles had been there for her. Shay knew at a young age that she would not live a long life; most Rusters didn't. She had first become infected when she was three, and from then on it was just expected that her condition would worsen. Her parents tried to scrape the money together to get her the cure, but it wasn't even close to enough. So instead they just payed for fusing; temporary life. FVR1 now cost over $15,000, after Leader Jonathon so kindly decided to raise the price. And for the Rusters that worked in the places they were accepted, the average yearly income was about $25.

Shay's fists clenched. She hated Leader with everything she had. The bastard limited the resources of Rusters; only increasing infection rate and poverty and then had the guts to raise the cost of their only chance at life.

"What can I get you Shay?" An Australian accent got her attention.

Shay looked away from the wall.

"I'll take a scotch Cary." She said as she handed him a quarter. "Keep the change."

Cary nodded with a smile.

"So why the long face and the big tips deary?" He asked as he handed her the glass.

Shay took a large swig and set it down in front of her.

"I found another spot; Miles said I don't have long." She replied effortlessly, as if she was remarking on the weather.

Cary frowned.

"Don't give me that look." She muttered as she took another drink.

"What look am I supposed to give you Shay?" Cary grimaced.

"We both knew that this was going to happen." Shay shook her head.

"Not this soon." Cary ran a hand through his light golden hair that almost reached his shoulder.

Suddenly Shay heard someone yelling next to her.

"Well I say we bloody do it! The bastard deserves to die!" A man in his mid thirties bellowed in an Irish slur to the person beside him.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Shay asked Cary.

He took a deep breath.

"They're part of the Rebellion Group. They've got it in their minds that they are going to kill Leader and start a revolution. They have been coming here for weeks plotting. Though I don't think either of them have the balls to go through with it."

Shay raised an eyebrow and stared at them.

"Rebellion Group...the one that started that Riot at the foundry?" She asked.

"That's the one. I'm surprised they are still alive." Cary snickered.

"True, but they did get the pay raised." Shay mumbled.

Cary's eyes widened.

"Oh no. I know what you're thinking Shay! Don't you-" He started.

"Shut it!" Shay interrupted and continued to ease drop.

"I can't do it, if I get caught I don't know what they will do to the kids. Why don't you do it?" The Irish one asked the other.

"Hell! I'm lucky I didn't get caught last time...maybe we can get someone else to do it? It's going to have to be a one man job. Quick in and out." He returned.

"Shay, it's suicide!" Cary grabbed her elbow sharply.

"I'm already on borrowed time Cary. Besides...this _son of a bitch_ took everything from me. The least I can do is take _everything_ from him." Shay pulled her arm from his hold, picked up her jacket and made her way over to the two men.


	3. Chapter 3: A War Among Lions

Chapter 3: A War Among Lions

"How are we supposed to trust you? You might be one of those bloody fucking spies…report us to Leader and get our asses killed!" One of the men whispered harshly to Shay.

Shay propped her elbows on the counter and eyed them.

"I'm going to die in the next few months…Leader has ruined every chance of my survival. My mouth turns bitter at the sound of his name. I will not die until he is back in hell where he belongs." Shay gritted her teeth.

The two men looked at each other; finally the Irish one cleared his throat and nodded.

"Just one more question, why are you so willing to die? Why don't you spend the time you have left with family?"

Shay looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Because I have no family; everyone I cared about is dead….I have nothing left to live for. I am ready to die, and it is crucial that you understand that."

* * *

"Trevin, your father wants you to come to his next meeting, he says it's important."

Trevin huffed as the house keeper walked out of the room.

He sat up from his stainless steel desk and looked in the mirror. _The spitting image of his father _people would say. Sometimes Trevin thought his handsome face, black locks, and icy blue eyes were a curse, though the women didn't seem to think so. Trevin smiled to himself.

"Wow, checking yourself out again. I shouldn't be surprised." A sudden voice pulled Trevin's gaze to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Trevin asked.

"I'm here on medical business. Your father sent for me." The young man walked over to Trevin and crossed his arms over is chest.

"You were never fond of following directions yet alone taking them from my father…so why are you really here Gage?" Trevin glared.

Gage smirked and looked past Trevin to the window behind him.

"Do you ever wonder why we still make everything in metal even though we have a cure? Or why the dead don't litter the streets; their bodies just disappear as if they were never there in the first place?" Gage questioned calmly.

Trevin frowned.

"Why are you asking these things when you already know the answers? Everything is made of metal so newborns aren't infected, and the dead are disposed of so the bodies don't spread disease." He replied coldly.

Gage shook his head and laughed to himself.

"If that is true then let me ask you this. If the red disease has killed everyone out there and we are the only survivors…why are we still enclosed in these walls like caged animals?"

Trevin was silent for a moment.

"What are you getting at?"

Gage met his eyes, his smile was gone.

"Your father isn't telling us everything. If I were you I would start preparing myself for what's really going on."

* * *

Shay stood up and pulled her jacket on.

"There's a meeting tonight at the old Food Factory. Be there at 11:00 sharp." The Irish man ordered.

"I never got your name." Shay said.

"I'm Kirby and this here is Crabby Joe." Kirby replied as he outstretched his hand.

Shay shook it and gave him a slight nod.

"My names Shay; nice to meet you."

* * *

Trevin walked into his father's office. Twelve men sat in black suits at a large oval table.

"Oh Trevin it is nice that you finally joined us." Leader Jonathon smiled.

Trevin quietly sat down across from his father.

"Let's begin. The majority of the Clear population has been complaining of Ruster related incidents." Leader began.

"And what do these incidents include?" One of the men asked.

"Fights, rape, robbery; the list goes on." Leader continued.

"So how do you plan to take action sir?" Another man questioned.

Leader smiled and stood from his seat. He walked over to a covered display board and slowly began to pull the cloth from it; revealing a intricate building plan.

"Two words gentlemen; steel dome."

Trevin's brow furrowed.

"You plan to build a dome…over the city?" He asked.

Trevin's father stared at him, a warning glare took over his features.

"Yes, if we separate the Rusters from ourselves we put Clears out of harms way. No one in…and no one out. Completely eliminating the threat." Leader said proudly.

"But you would also be preventing Rusters from getting any sort of cure." Trevin protested.

"Rusters do not need FVR1. They are a disgusting excuse of a human being. We should be using the cure for our own kind; our children. Not wasting it on those rotting insects." Leader spat.

"You can't do that!" Trevin yelled.

The room went quiet. After a few seconds of silence Leader recovered the display board.

"Gentlemen will you leave us; I will be in contact with all of you about the construction plans." Leader said carefully.

After the men left the room Trevin's father shut the door and walked over to his son.

"I am ashamed to call you my blood. You are as good as a Ruster!" He yelled as he slapped Trevin's face.

"As long as I am leader you will shut your mouth and follow my orders! Cross me again boy and you will wish you were never born!"

Just as he was about to slap him again Trevin caught his hand in midair.

"You forget father, I am not the frail child you used to beat anymore." He whispered in a deathly tone as he pinned his father's arm behind is back.

"You will be stopped; whether it's by me or another. I will not rest until you are punished with the same fate as the Rusters you have killed. It would be a mistake to underestimate me." Trevin continued as he shoved him from his grasp.

Leader stumbled backwards and pointed to him.

"You want a war boy you've got one."

* * *

Shay walked through the tall metal doors. She made her way into the dark room and suddenly she heard a gasp.

"Who's there?" She yelled; pulling a small knife from her jacket.

Just then the lights came on. As Shay's eyes adjusted to the brightness she found herself looking at dozens of people.

"We have to take precautions…with Leaders watchmen all over the damn place. Sorry about that Shay." Kirby stepped down from a platform and went over to her.

"I'm glad you came." He said as he grabbed her hand and hugged her.

Kirby motioned for her to follow him to the front of the room. As Shay moved behind him she felt the dozens of eyes staring at her; a chill made its way up her spine.

"For years we have been degraded, killed, lied to, and for years we have been praying, begging for a change! To them we are no better than animals! They spit on us as if we are the reason the world has died! They taunt us with a cure we can never have! They praise the bastard that is responsible for our dead children! They took our families, our freedom, and our lives!" Kirby screamed as the crowd yelled and chanted.

"But now it is our time! Our prayers have been answered! A new era shall rise, a new time shall begin! Let us bury the damned and take back what is ours!"


	4. Chapter 4: Dirty Deeds

Chapter 4: Dirty Deeds

Shay grunted as she lifted a large crate of copper wiring. She wiped her hands on her stained tank top and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Someone's here to see ya…says his name's Kirby." One of her coworkers said as he put on a hard-hat.

"Send him in." Shay nodded.

Kirby walked into the smoke filled room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So this is what the New Power plant looks like. Can't say I'm impressed; looks like a bloody steam room." He smiled.

Shay took off her working gloves and threw them on an empty crate.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We got a visitor this morning. He said that he has close ties with Leader and his family." Kirby's face turned serious as he continued.

"He told us that he knows something…something that Leader has been hiding…something that could change everything we ever knew."

Shay took a step towards him.

"Well you've certainly got my attention. What did this man say?"

Kirby looked around him carefully.

"He told me that he wanted to tell everyone in the Rebellion at once. Everyone is meeting in 30 minutes. "

Shay took a deep breath.

"I get off in 10."

"I'll meet you outside." Kirby said as backed up.

* * *

Trevin looked up at Gage; worry clouded his eyes.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing by telling the Rebellions?" He asked.

Gage laughed bitterly.

"Would you rather have your father kill off innocent people?"

Trevin clenched his fists.

"What do _you_ think Gage? If I do this there is no turning back…my father will be dead and I will be at fault. Can I live with myself knowing that I put my own father in the ground?"

Gage sighed and looked at the Rusters that crowded the streets.

"Your father has lied to you Trevin, he has killed thousands for his own amusement. He is not who you think he is." He stopped and pulled his gaze back to Trevin.

"Listen…you're my best friend. I wouldn't have told you about the Rebellion's plan unless I trusted you to make the right decision about the information your father shared with you."

Trevin ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"I hope you're right." He whispered.

* * *

"They're late." Shay said through clenched teeth.

The dozens of people in the room began to murmur to each other.

"They'll be here." Kirby put a hand on her shoulder; trying to calm her down.

"You'd think the bloody bastard would be on time for something this important!" Crabby Joe bellowed.

Just then the large steel door opened. Everyone went quite.

"Well look who decided to show." Shay muttered.

Kirby elbowed her.

Two men made their way over to them. One was short with spiky brown hair and dark eyes while the other was taller with wispy black hair and piercing blue eyes. Both were handsome, but the taller one was more striking.

"We're so glad you came." Kirby greeted them.

As soon as they approached both of them smiled to Shay.

"If I would have known the Rebellion had so many attractive people I would have come sooner." The short one smirked.

Shay rolled her eyes.

"Can we move on to why you two are here instead of wasting time?" She asked coldly.

"Feisty…I think I'm in love." He continued.

"I'm…Trevin and this is Gage." The tall one said; his eyes on Shay.

"My name's Kirby and this friendly little thing is Shay." Kirby motioned to her.

Crabby Joe cleared his throat; getting Kirby's attention.

"Oh and this is Crabby Joe."

"I wish I could say it's nice to meet you, but under these circumstances I think that would be a lie." Trevin said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Wow very subtle." Shay retorted.

"Funny too." Gage laughed softly.

"Now you said that you know Leader and his family?" Kirby asked.

Trevin took a deep breath as he pondered over what to say.

"Yes…I'm his son."

The room burst with noise; cursing filled the air.

"You're Leader's son?!" Shay was bewildered.

"My father has done many wrongs in his lifetime, and I am here to make sure that they are made right." Trevin said simply.

Crabby Joe's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You expect us to let you in with open arms knowing that you may just go and rat us out to your bloody father?" He yelled; his face turning a deep shade of red.

"I know that you are planning on killing him." Trevin's face was blank.

"How would you know that?" Shay glared at him.

"I have my connections." He said as he returned the cold stare to her.

"Okay, settle down everyone!" Kirby hushed the crowd.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He continued.

"I'm here to warn you. My father plans to build a metal dome around the Clears. He is going to shut out all Rusters with hopes of eventually killing all of you."

The room immediately became louder with more yells.

"What?" Crabby Joe asked; shock and disgust took over his aged features.

"You have exactly two months." Gage looked to Kirby with remorse.

Kirby ran his hands over his face.

"We will need to hasten the plans for the assassination up a month." He said softly.

"I want to meet him." Trevin said suddenly.

"What?" Shay asked.

"I want to meet the assassin. The one who plans to kill my father." He looked down to his hands; as if he was ashamed of his own words.

Crabby Joe and Kirby looked to Shay.

"That won't be possible. As long as you are working with us his identity will be a secret; for his own safety of course." Kirby declared.

Both Trevin and Gage nodded.

"What are your plans for yourself…during all of this? Are you going to stay with your father? If he becomes suspicious for any reason…there is no telling what he will do." Kirby asked cautiously.

"My father and I are not on the best of terms. I will be staying with Gage for the time being. I plan on making _immense_ with him, or so he will think. If all goes according to plan he won't suspect a thing." Trevin replied.

"Just to be leery we will be checking up on both of you often….to be sure your intentions haven't changed. After all we have a lot to lose if this goes wrong." Kirby interjected.

"I think that would be a perfect job for Shay." Crabby Joe smiled sweetly.

"What?" Shay whispered brutally as she scowled to him.

"That's a fine idea Crabby Joe." Gage grinned.


	5. Chapter 5: Steel To Rust

Chapter 5: Steel To Rust

Shay studied the room in front of her. It was the most amazing room she had ever seen in her life. A copper chandelier hung in the center of the sky-high ceiling, while large copper sheets covered the walls and floors. In the far left corner of the room a King sized bed sat; Gage caught Shay looking at it and grinned wickedly.

"Don't get any ideas." She warned.

This time Trevin smiled.

"I know it's nothing special but-" Gage started as he slung a luggage bag down by the couch that sat in the middle of the room.

"Nothing special? Have you seen the average home for a Ruster?" Shay clenched her teeth.

"No, but we could change that…why don't we stop at your place? Just the two of us." Gage winked.

Shay rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will be coming back tonight to check on you; so don't go anywhere." She leaned up against the door frame.

"Why are you leaving?" Trevin asked suddenly.

Shay eyed him quizzically.

"There's someplace I need to be." She said simply.

"Why don't we come with you?" Gage stood next to Trevin and smiled.

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Shay stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Why not?" Trevin smirked lazily.

Shay almost gasped; his smile had more of an effect on her than she could have ever imagined. She forced herself to look away from his lips and shook her head.

"Fine you want to come you can come…but if either of you cause any trouble you'll wish you were never born." She threatened as she stepped away.

"Yes mam." Trevin saluted her as he followed.

* * *

"So that's Leader's devil spawn." Cary glared as he poured Shay a glass of whiskey.

She laughed and turned around to find a group of women swarming Trevin and Gage.

"I would have never recognized him. I mean damn he's a looker; you should introduce us." Cary leaned his elbows on the bar and rested his hand under his chin.

"He's not gay Cary." Shay shook her head with a smile.

"How do you know? Did you jump him?" Cary's eyes widened.

"Cary, I think you're forgetting that that's _Leader's_ _son_." Shay gulped down her drink and handed the empty glass to him.

"Shay, I think _you're_ forgetting that he's helping you kill his father. Now if you ask me I'd say that definitely erases the unfortunate family tree." He refilled her glass.

Just then someone sat down next to Shay; she stiffened as she glanced to her right.

Trevin ran his hands through his hair and looked at her drink.

"Whiskey…I like a woman that can drink." He smirked.

Shay looked up at him and took in his eyes. The shocking blue orbs put her in a trance.

"Shay aren't you going to introduce us?" Cary said as he examined Trevin.

"Trevin, this is Cary. Cary this is Trevin." Shay shook her head and chuckled before she swigged her entire drink.

"Nice to meet you, Trevin. I must say you sure picked a wonderful gal. Shay can drink her own weight in scotch, she's the best damn fighter that's ever been since her 20 years of life, and let's be honest she's easy on the eyes." Cary's smile grew as Shay gave him a deathly glare.

Suddenly Cary looked up from them; his smile disappeared.

"Shay; your man's here." He said as he turned around and made himself busy.

Trevin turned around. A tall man walked into the bar; he looked like he was in his late 50's with his graying hair slicked back and a small beard growing on his angular chin. He had on a silver suit that looked too nice to belong to a Ruster.

"Stay here; and whatever you do don't let him see your face. He'll recognize you instantly." Shay warned coldly as she stood up and walked over to the man.

Trevin snapped his gaping mouth shut and focused his attention on hearing their conversation.

"Shay; how are you child?" The man asked sweetly as he embraced her in a warm hug.

"I'm doing good Sylvan. I take it you got my message?" Shay took in a deep breath.

"That I did; and here is your share." Sylvan discreetly pulled a white envelope from his suit pocket and handed it to her.

"It's all there I trust." Shay stuck it into her pocket.

Sylvan nodded put his hand on her shoulder; a sad smile took over his features.

"I want you to know that if I could do something I would. You're like a daughter to me, Shay."

Trevin swore his saw a tear slip down Sylvan's cheek, but quickly looked away.

"Don't worry yourself about me. It'll be over soon; then you'll have to find yourself a new sidekick." Shay crossed her arms over her chest.

"They will have big shoes to fill. No one did the job better than you." Sylvan patted her back and began to turn away; pausing by the open door.

"Oh and Shay…"

Shay looked back to him.

"Tell you're mother I said hello."

She nodded slowly and shut her eyes tight as Sylvan left.

When Shay sat back down Cary let out a labored breath and refilled her glass for the third time.

"You told him?" He asked sadly.

Shay nodded silently again and drank the entire glass in one gulp.

"Told him what?" Trevin's brows furrowed.

"Nothing…I'm going outside for a smoke." She said absently as she walked away.

Trevin huffed and met Cary's eyes.

"Who was that man?"

Cary pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"She'll kill me if I tell you." He shook his head.

"Who was that man?" Trevin repeated again.

Cary gave him a long stare and clenched his teeth.

"God you're good looking. Alright fine...but this _stays_ between us. His name's Sylvan Slayer."

Trevin's eyes widened.

"_The_ Sylvan Slayer? Mob boss Sylvan Slayer?" He whispered in shook.

Cary nodded.

"What…does she work for him or something?"

"She's his hit man…or hit woman…or…well whatever…he goes to her when he wants someone _gone_."

Trevin covered his mouth with his hand.

"Wow, so when you said she was a good fighter…you really meant it. How long has she been working for him?"

"About 5 years. Shay works at the Power Plant too, but every Ruster knows that's not enough to get by…especially with all the fusing she's had done. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Cary explained as he dried a glass and set it on the bar.

"Wait go back; you said she's had a lot of fusing done?"

Cary eyed Trevin's confused expression.

"She hasn't told you?"

Just then Shay walked into the bar; her spicy aroma now clouded with the smell of smoke.

"What haven't I told him?" She asked Cary with a frown.

"Nothing. I was just curious about your friend. Cary refused to fess up." Trevin shook his head innocently.

Shay watched him suspiciously, and clicked her tongue.

"Alright." She mumbled as she turned around to find Gage still surrounded by women.

"Come on Romeo, sorry to break up the love fest but I still have another stop to make." Shay pulled the collar of his shirt; lifting him up to his feet.

"I see you like it rough. I can do that." Gage flashed another flirtatious smirk.


	6. Chapter 6: Life In Bitterness

Chapter 6: Life In Bitterness

"Just wait here. I'll be out in a minute." Shay ordered them absently as she walked into the SMELTER building.

Trevin grumbled as he watched her hand the same white envelope Sylvan gave her to an elderly man. As his eyes focused on her face he became transfixed with the way her lips curved.

"I call dibs." Gage whispered to Trevin getting back his attention.

"What?" Trevin sighed annoyed.

"I called dibs; I get the girl."

Trevin turned his head and glared at him.

"You can't call dibs on a human being."

Gage chuckled.

"Oh really? Like you haven't before?"

Trevin opened his mouth to say something but shut it as Shay made her way back to them.

"Alright, I'll walk you guys home." She stuck her hands in her jacket pockets and shivered in the cold night air.

"There's no need for that. We are two _grown_ men; we can take care of ourselves." Trevin snapped at her.

Shay shook her head.

"You are the son of the most hated man on this god forsaken planet. I can guarantee you that more than one person will recognize your face. Plus I have a feeling that this is the first time you have ever been in the city without the constant protection of your father's body guards."

When Trevin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists Shay laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Shay slid her jacket off her shoulders and threw it on the rusted metal chair in the corner of the room. She ran her hand against the rough wall feeling for the light switch. The dirty light bulb sizzled as it came to life; illuminating her crammed living quarters. Shay sat on the edge of her bed and slowly began to slip off her boots. Just then three loud knocks startled her. She stood up and took a step towards her door.

"Who is it?" Shay yelled.

"It's Kirby!" The gruff voice echoed against the walls.

Shay sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she unlocked the door. As soon as the lock clicked Kirby walked into the room.

"Come on in." She muttered bitterly.

"How'd it go?" He asked eagerly; taking in his surroundings.

"As well as expected."

He nodded.

"Do me a favor and tell them there's a meeting tonight at ten…and to _not_ be late."

"Do you really think we can trust them?" Her voice was tight.

Kirby scratched the back of his neck as he searched for the right words.

"Honestly…I don't know, but what I do know is that this is our only chance. If we don't do this now we will all be dead within the next year."

Shay nodded.

"I'm only going to bring this up once, and then I will never speak of it again…" Kirby paused as he held her gaze.

"When the time comes in two months you will go into Leader's headquarters and end his life. You won't make it out of there alive."

"We have been over this before Kirby. Why are you bringing it up again?" Shay rolled her eyes.

"Because assassinating Leader is not the only thing we will be doing that day."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned.

"We're going to steal the cure Shay. We are going to cure all Ruster's of the Red Disease."

Silence filled the room.

"By sacrificing yourself you will be saving thousands. I just…I thought I should tell you before we get too far into this."

Shay sat down on her bed and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"You think I'll back out." She said finally.

Kirby lowered his head confirming her suspicions.

"When I was fifteen I watched as they hauled my parent's bodies away. All I could think about was that I didn't get to tell them that I loved them one last time. I didn't get to say goodbye." Shay's eyes glossed over as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"In two months I will kill Leader as we agreed. The rest is in your hands."

* * *

Trevin pulled on his jeans that hung low at his hips and walked into the kitchen. He stopped immediately when he saw Shay sitting at the bar.

"Holy mother of-" He hollered as he clutched his chest.

"Gage let me in before he left." Shay said in a taunting tone.

Trevin sighed dramatically.

"Of course he did."

As she got to her feet she studied his chiseled chest discreetly. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to look away.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Trevin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kirby asked me to stop by. There's a meeting tonight at ten sharp. Try _not_ to be late this time." Shay turned around and walked over to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Trevin asked as he grabbed her arm.

A jolt of tingles came over his hand as their skin touched.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She mumbled; eyeing him.

"Why don't we do something? I mean I'm just sitting here alone…doing nothing…by myself." Trevin shrugged.

Shay raised her eyebrows.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know. What do you do for fun?" He smiled, causing her heart to jump. She hated how her body reacted when she was around him.

She shook her head and gave him a lopsided grin.

"I don't think that you would like what I do for _fun_."

Trevin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really? Try me."


	7. Chapter 7: Sins and Sacrifices

Chapter 7: Sins and Sacrifices

Crabby Joe patted Kirby on the back and smiled sadly.

"It's such a shame." He said as Kirby nodded to himself.

"She's the bravest person I have ever met. I can't help but feel guilty…she's so young."

"There's no use in feeling guilty. The child has no family, no love in her life. When a person goes without love for so long they change. She knows the sacrifice she is making." Crabby Joe licked his dry lips and sighed.

"Any news on the dome progression?"

Kirby shook his head.

"Nothing yet. Trevin will find out soon and report back to us."

"I still don't trust him Kirby." Crabby Joe said through clenched teeth.

"I know…but right now we don't have a choice."

* * *

"What is this place?" Trevin asked in aw as he looked at the city below him. The hundreds of people who crowded the streets looked as if they were as tiny as ants.

"This is where I go to escape." Shay replied as she leaned over the copper railing on the rooftop.

"What would you have to escape from?" Trevin tilted his head playfully.

Silence separated them. Suddenly Shay cleared her throat and changed the subject.

"Why did you decide to help us?"

Trevin took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"How about for every question I answer; you answer one of mine?"

"Aren't we a little old for games?" Shay chuckled.

Trevin's smile brightened.

"Depends on the game."

"Alright…you answer my question first though."

Shay said as she sat on the railing and let her legs dangle over the edge of the metal building.

"My father never loved me. He thinks that we're all toys that he can play with, but when he told me about the dome…I knew he had taken things too far. I can't stand by and let him kill thousands of innocent people. I remember when I was six he told me that I would grow up to be him, that I would follow in the footsteps of our fathers and become Leader. Ever since that day I've tried to change my fate."

As he spoke she watched him intently.

"Now it's my turn. Who was that man in the bar, the one that gave you the envelope."

Shay snorted.

"I told you not to watch, I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't listen to me." She took a deep breath. "I suppose Cary filled you in for the most part?"

Trevin opened his mouth to reply but shut it quickly. He was caught red handed.

"I used to work for him. Used to being the relative term. His name is Sylvan Slayer, but I'm sure you already know that. He hired me to terminate particular…threats. All of which were very bad people; rapists, murderers, most of them were already wanted by your father's patrol."

Shay gazed back at the city.

"Sometimes I would wonder who they used to be when they were children. What turned them into the monsters they had become? And then I would look at myself and I would realize that I was no better than them…I was just as cruel and heartless. Kill one to save a thousand. Those are the words I live by, but they will also be the words that kill me in the end."

Trevin sat there speechless and stunned. Never in his life had he encountered a killer with remorse. A killer that would end the lives of sinners and live with the blood on their hands as a reminder to what their own punishment would be.

"What is the worst thing you have ever done?" Shay asked suddenly pulling Trevin from his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air.

"After my mother's death I blamed her for everything. My dad's behavior, leaving me alone, my own bad decisions. Finally when I turned 18 I realized that she wasn't the cause of those things, I was. So I decided to change; to turn into someone that my mother would be proud of."

He finished and opened his eyes once again; still watching the clouds.

"She would be…proud of you. You're willing to lose the only family you have left in order to right the wrongs."

Trevin snapped his head around and stared at her. His entire body ached with raw emotions. Shay met his fierce eyes evenly.

"I can see a good heart from a bad one and whether you want to believe it or not…you have a good one."

They sat like that for a while, studying each other. In that moment two people that had been alone for too long found someone to confide in. In that moment two wounded hearts began to heal.

* * *

Gage was escorted into Leaders office. His hands began to tremble.

Two hours; that's all it took to change everything. He uncovered something that would change the lives of every living being. A secret so severe it made the progressing dome seem like a minor bump in the road. And now everything that Gage had discovered would be hushed once again. His time was up, and no one would even know the worst was yet to come.

"Gage, you have let your curiosity get the best of you once again. I'm afraid I can not let you get away with just a slap on the wrist this time." Leader stood next to his window; completely submerged in shadows.

"Others will find out. This is just the beginning." Gage glared at him.

Leader smiled darkly.

"No, it is not. This is the end, well for you anyways."

With the sweep of his hand his motioned for the guards behind Gage. They yanked his arms behind his back and pushed him to his knees. As he struggled the guards only became rougher.

Leader chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"One day you will pay for everything you've done, and then you'll spend an eternity rotting in hell!" Gage yelled as one of the men pulled out a gun from his waistband.

Leader's gleaming face turned into a deep scowl.

"Kill him."


End file.
